Deep Faded Paws
by Brambala
Summary: In the still of the night orcs hunt a young woman that found shelter in Beorn's realm. Who was this strange giant in the wild? And who was that little runaway?
1. Prologe

**Deep Faded Paws**

 **~ Prologue ~**

It was a cold but starry night. The snow lay high and reflected the little light of the stars above perfectly. Everywhere in the forest were soft noises and sounds of hungry elk herds and other animals surrounding her.

In a big house, close to a big tree was a little light gleaming. Grey smoke came from it's chimney. Surrounded by palisades with a big gate as an entrance. This house didn't look like any other she had seen before. Snow lay on the wide roof that almost touched the ground. It was a long building but it seemed cozy and inviting. Thoughts Jova lost when the sound of distant howling caught her attention and revived her fear. It was no wolf or any other common animal that made such noise.

She faced the house and the Snow covered plains ahead. She wouldn't have any chance to find any cover or hide.

'Let's go!'

She thought and took a deep Breath before she moved out of the forest down into the waist high snow to fight her way through the ice cold white.

The barks and howls drew closer with every footstep she managed to pass the highlands. When Jova finally stood in the open gate she turned to face the place she stood before. Where she had been standing five wargs were now staring at her with their riders on top holding blades, torches and daggers in their hands. Their eyes were piercing her, and she froze to the spot.

Endless horror crawled up her neck until they suddenly left and disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

Jova sighed in Relief not thinking about 'why' they didn't came for her, but what a lucky girl she actually was. She was watching her breath in the cold air. Leaning at the gate she realized that it wasn't closed or locked. Curious she slipped inside and everything remained quiet around her. 

Only the sound of her shoes in the snow filled the air. Close to the big house with the stone walls a stable for hens, covered beehives and a hayshed appeared infront of her but the only light came from that strange house.

Jova made her way to the huge front door and knocked twice. Some snow dropped from her skirts but there was no reply. Again she knocked at the wooden door.

Silence.

Not a single noise came from the inside.

Jova felt cold and exhausted.

All night she had been walking through mirkwood, escaped giant spider hatchlings and orcs. She went around the house and tried to catch a sight of the inside. There was a cozy fire in a big fireplace next to a big desk. But noone inside. Jova didn't want to wait for an invitation. She was already freezing and hungry and still scared.

With a creeking noise she entered the lonesome but inviting house. Jova stepped into a big hall. A stable at the end of it gave shelter for a highland cow and some sheep and goats. The smell of hay, wood and fire welcomed her.

"H-Hello?"

She asked with a shaky voice and closed the heavy wooden door behind her. Only the fire gave her a respond with it's cracking noises. She looked around and gasped. Everywhere her eyes found beautiful carvings. Symbols, animals, even plants! This was magical sight. Shadows danced along the walls and seemed to revive the figures on a small desk next to a giant chessboard, a board like her parents used to have one.

She touched a wooden bear's face carved into a plank close to the wall. Just by now she noticed how big everything was. The furniture was twice as normal sized. And in a corner some pillows and blankets lay in a cove in the stonewall. Even mugs and candles were quite big. Jova warmed herself up, standing close to the fireplace, watching the flames. She smiled to herself. Finally warm. Another room caught her attention and she went to the door and opened it.

 _"I'm sorry to intrude and disturb you but-"_

The room was cold and dark. A wonderful huge bed with many pillows and woolen blankets made her smile. Just what she needed.. She put her coat and bag to the side and moved under the blankets. She sighed and fell asleep immediately. In the morning she would leave before her unknown host would return. Hopefully he will forgive her.


	2. Chapter 1 - Beorn

**Deep Faded Paws**

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

 **Beorn**

Jova woke up when the door slammed back into it`s lock. She sat up and it took her a while to realize where she was. The winter sun was about to rise, a peek out of the small window and the sound of footsteps near by let fear grew in her.

She held her breath when the noise stopped, her unknown host stood silent. Who ever it was, she would have to explain herself and of course excuse herself. Jova's eyes were set on the heavy wooden door of the bedroom. Every muscle tense and ready to let her escape quickly out of the house. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard again.

Hasty she got out of bed and dressed, case she would have to flee from that stranger, just like she had to the past night from the orc pack.

She peeked out of the bedroom. The great hall was still enlightened by the fireplace. But the rising sun gave it a friendly touch, shining through the dusty, small windows. Jova made a careful step out of the bedroom when a gruff, deep voice asked her rude "Who are you?".

Jova almost jumped in her surprise. Finally she faced the man who scared her to death but his appearance didn't soothe her fears.

His face was strange. His nose and forehead wide and reminded her of an animal. The brown golden eyes under bushy eyebrows seemed friendly though but also diffrent from common men. Piercing her with an intense gaze. The long beard covered his jawline and cheeks but not his chin or the space between nose and lips.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

The tall man asked and set a kettle with water over the fire. It was just then that Jova saw that his naked back was hurt. Blood streamed down his shoulder which was strange looking as his hair continued growing down his spine.

She licked over her dry lips, ignoring her shaky voice she replied "n-nothing.. I found this place, I mean your house, last night."

Silence, and the tall grown man seemed to try to read her features while the lights of the flames were dacing on his face.

"May I help you?", she asked and made a step towards her host which caused him to face her with mistrust and suspicion in his eyes. He didn't want her to be here, she could feel this and his anger, though they were standing away from eachother.

"I don't need your help."

The giant sat down in a chair which was also carved with many animal figures like the rest of the furniture. Jova watched him for a moment, drying his wounds with some old peace of cloth. He seemed to relax though pain crossed his face for a second and gave the young woman a little impression of his .. fangs? His teeth were little diffrent but they matched his wild appearance.

"Please.. I'm good at herbalism and aid..." She hesitated but then she decided to help him: she put her stuff aside and stepped closer. carefully she stepped closer.

The giant didn't react. His face hidden below a hand, leaning to his left elbow because of the painful wounds on his back. When he felt a warm and wet cloth on his skin his back stiffened. It was a sting like feeling. He wanted to scream at the strange, young woman but he only managed to gritt his teeth and oppressed his growl.

"My name is Jova. I am sorry to disturb you and.. for invading your home, but Orcs have been hunting me last night.. I didn't know where to run to and your house was close...- May I ask for your name, sir?"

Jova cleaned his wounds confidently looking at her host though she was scared and nervous to be close to him. He was a very impressive stature and propably a strong man. This house had safed her life and she wanted to help him in return. Tired and hurt by the deep cuts on his back, he finally gave into her kindness and even relaxed slightly by her caring touch.

"Beorn.", He replied without lifting his head from the hand covering his forehead. The strange young woman prepared some kind of ointment after washing off the blood with the things she brought with her, which were quite old and propably things her family had made or traded long time ago. He saw a small kettle and a wooden spoon bound to her packaged stuff too.

"That is a strange name... Though it sounds nice."

Jova continued her polite, small conversation with the hurt stranger of which she had highly respect. The cuts and wounds had destroyed the skin of his back. The hair growing down his spine was soft and thick. Like the mane of a horse. But the new wounds definitely must have been painful for him. Jova's green eyes discovered much more: Under the fresh flesh wounds were several more. Old scars some thick and shaded, some small and white were spread all over his shoulders and back. She was shocked that just somebody could carry so many scars.

Beorn mumbled the word 'meaning' and 'bear' and moved a bit so she could complete her aiding help. He clearly didn't like strangers. Especially curious ones were annoying him. The less she knew about him and his home, the better. It was already hard work to defend his lands without nosy and chatty women around. Jova finished her work and stood by the fireplace. Everything was bigger than humans usually built. Even the wild looking man sitting infront of her. But his grumbling mood let her feel insecure and she believed to stay here she must signalize him to be trustworthy.

"I was travelling west when they.. followed my trace, to the border of mirkwood. I barely made my way to your house. I -", She stopped packing her stuff for a moment, as she realized that she had been rude and offending towards him.

"..I Saw lights. I'm sorry for entering your home, it's just.. I was cold.. and tired. And scared by the orcs. Thank you.."

Beorn didn't move and kept watching her as she spoke. He leaned forward onto his legs and eyed her. Beorn knew when humans were lying. They were mizerable liars like dwarves. Jova was not lying to him though, so He noded in acceptance of her excuse.

"You will get rid of me in a few minutes, just got to pack up these", She continued to grab her stuff With a nervous little smile on her lips. His calm silence and the piercing sight let her shudder in discomfort.

"They will be waiting for you.", He said with his husky voice in a way that let Jova look up from her backpack.

"D-do you think so..?"

" It's the way they hunt. Like starving monsters.."

Jova's hand was trembling, and she looked at him in terror. "What am I supposed to do?", she almost whispered. Beorn remained calm and tried to reach over his shoulder and tap his back, holding a finger under his nose afterwards. The ointment was smelling gross and made his flesh feel numb. The skin on his nose riffled and he gazed back at her.

"Would you mind if I stay here? Just two days. Until they give up on me?", Jova feared this man but she was horrorfied by the orcs and wargs. The yellow-brown eyes met hers. "Two days?" in a suspicous tone he replied and Jova nodded.

"Right when they leave I am on the road again, I promise, Master Beorn.", He noded and watched the flames for a few moments while he rubbed his fingers to get rid of that ointment.

"I live with some friends... Do not harm them, or else you'll regret it.", He got up and walked over to the cozy bedroom, he was tired. The man looked like he had a very hard life out here, not just because of the wounds. Jova noded and her eyes followed him until he disappeared in the dark chamber.

She took a deep breath and stroke her dark curly hair behind her ear and began to pack her stuff. Jova did not want to stay here any longer than she had to. This place was strange, like a new world, and the size of everything around made her feel even less meaning than she actually was as an unmarried woman without a supporting and loving family. In Rohan things were different. Women like her even got a horse and sword! At least that's what she's been told. For a moment she was wondering where Beorn got the scars and cuts from. Maybe he had fought some Orcs?

It remained quiet in the halls.

Jova sat down in the alcove and looked out of the small, round window. The snow now covered the yard completely. She was wondering how it would look like in summer?

Soon a deep but noisy snore came from the bedroom and Jova smirked amused. Beorn was no threat, was he?


	3. Chapter 2 - Jova

_This is a fanfiction, inspired by Tolkien's universe of middleearth. I do not own any of the chars. All characters belong to their original author._

 **Deep Faded Paws**

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

 **Jova**

The man that introduced himself as 'Beorn' slept almost all day. The strange young woman didn't disturb his sleep.

She lay in the cove with the pillows. When he woke up and entered the hall he found her. Her figure rolled up right under the dirty window. Her back covered with an old blanket and one of his canine friends lay on her feet, his feral eyes gazing at his master, waiting patiently.

Beorn still wondered who she was and why she left her home. Though she was very fragile compared to women he used to know, she made her way to his house. Where did she come from? Her skin was pale. A daughter of wealthy men? Beorn was curious but on the other hand her fate was none of his concern. Only few knew him or this place. And those who heard of him believed it was a fairytale or ghost story, depending on the person that was talking. He knew what people of the villages were thinking and he hated the rumours. Jova propably heard of them too. So he decided the earlier she would leave, the better.

Beorn noded and the dog jumped up on his feet and ran to his master. The painful cuts on his back were pounding. He threw some wood into the dying flames and went outside, followed by the big, grey dog.

When she heard some noises her eyes slowly opened, she pressed the bag in her arms against her body. For a moment she looked around. Where was she? It took her a while to remember what had happened. The last words of her mother echoed in her mind. Jova sat up and rubbed her eyes. Life was cruel and she was about to change her fate. She heard some noises from outside. A fight?

"Master Beorn?"

She got out of her bed and searched for her strange but friendly host. She found him standing in the snow repairing the roof, which was easy for a big guy like him.

"You're awake.." He mumbled with nails between his lips, while he continued his work.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality. You safed my life."

Beorn looked over his shoulder but didn't speak. Instead he was directing his attention back to the hole in the roof that was now covered with a plank. In springtime he would repair the planks that were molding and destroyed by storm and rain and ice. Jova watched his hands as far as she could see his crafting, from the spot she was standing in the snow.

"How is your back? You seem fine, even working outside?" She wrapped the blanked tighter around her shoulders. Even though the sun was shining it was freezing cold.

"I am fine. Thanks." Beorn replied hammering the nails into the roof.

"Really? Now that's tough. I thought these were very deep cuts. Where did you get them? What happened?"

Beorn was in a bad mood. Her questions were annoying.. He finished his work, turned around and left her standing alone with a quick reply, "Unimportant."

Jova was standing by the roof, watching the grumpy man disappear in the barn.

Beorn put his tools aside, taking a shovel to clean the horses box, which was indeed a big one. Six beautiful tinker horses were gazing at Jova when she entered the stables. Talking to each other in surprise about the guest. Only Beorn understood.

"Oh, you like horses?" She exclaimed happy and smiled at him when she discovered the animals. Beorn noded and began his work. "Let me help! You gave me a shelter. Let me pay my debts, let me help, please!"

He gazed at her in thoughts and finally gave her the shovel. It was bigger than her but she managed to clean up the dirt and even get herself a pitchfork to place new hay in the box. With the woolen blanket she used to wear outside he watched her for a while. The steed neighed amused and Beorn shook his head.

Soon both were done with the daily work Beorn usually did on his own. Of course they were much faster than when he was on his own. Jova sat in her cove, the sun already disappeared. Winter days were short days but Beorn kept the fire alive and even enlightened some of the beewax candles. Jova was patting the dogs that were absolutely happy to have someone to cuddle with, while Beorn prepared some meal. Her stomache was growling. Two days ago she had eaten her last piece of bread.

"Here, drink that."

Jova took the wooden bowl, which Beorn held right under her nose, it was quite big for her hands and smelled great!

"What is that?"

"Milksoup. Keeps you alive and warm."

He commented and moved to throw some wood into the fire. A dog sat down next to his host. His fur was shimmering by the dimmed light and the warm grey colour gave the animal an even friendlier look.

Jova tried the soup. It tasted like cinnamon and almonds. "That's very good, thank you!"

She was happy to get something else than dried meat or salty biscuits.

"Where do you plan to go? Running through the wilderlands through waist high snow seems unreasonable."

Jova's hands with the milk sank down a little. Finally a conversation.

"It is. Isn't it? I'm on my way to Rohan."

Beorn sat down by the fire. Looking at her with big eyes. Something about him reminded her of an animal, his movements, a sight, the way he stared at the forest from afar sometimes.

"Rohan? That's a dangerous route. Why now and not in summer?"

He seemed very curious, but Jova didn't want to make the giant man angry.

"I had to leave.."

She said with a voice that told her host she didn't feel comfortable about his questions.

Silence filled the halls Beorn called his home. Only the fire was dancing and flickering.

"Hmm.. Would you like to smoke a pipe?"

Beorn wasn't used to have guests. Especially female ones, so he kept asking questions.

"No, thank you.. But I wouldn't say no to another bowl of that milksoup!"

She smiled at him and Beorn took her empty dish to bring her more.

"You are snoring by the way."

she said making herself more comfortable in the little cove with a smile on her lips.

"So?"

He gave her the bowl and sat down slowly, because of the still painful cuts.

"Nevermind, just enjoyed your little concert."

The Shapeshifter shook his head lightly but smirked about her teasing joke.

Soon Jova had passed out and Beorn disappeared for the night until early morning. He told Jova that he was checking for the Orc pack, trying to get rid of them so she would be able to leave soon. Sadly, Beorn was not able to kill them all. Plus there were several scouts placed around his lands. If Jova wanted to travel the other day, she would have be dead within hours.

As he returned his face already told the young woman, sitting in his big armchair, the truth. She was disappointed but moreover Jova felt lost and fear was creeping up her neck. Beorn knelt down to her. Her eyes and the sadness drawn to her face was something he couldn't stand. He felt sorry for the poor girl.

"As long as you stay here you will be safe. I won't send you away, understand?" She noded, gulping down her deep wish to cry like a child. Rohan was her only chance to find an answer.

Beorn got up to get some water. Jova gently stroke through the fur of one of Beorn's dogs sitting next to her in the big chair. They were taking care of her the past days. She didn't even look at him. Her backpack in the corner was ready for her departure. Beorn watched her from the open kitchen. Not a single word had dropped from her lips. Jova used to be quite talkative, he didn't know why but to get to the horse-people seemed very important to her. It was none of his business though.

Beorn blew off the dust of a very old chess game. He carried it to where Jova was sitting and grabbed some stool to take seat on the other side of the chessboard.

The young woman's eyes changed. Her melancholy glare faded to curiousness. Beorn rubbed his hands in demonstration, smiling faintly at her before he began to place the wooden figures that were all presenting diffrent animals of the forest. Jova was confused, her host had never smiled at her since she had stranded here. She sat up a little more taking one of the figurines in her hand.

"You like animals, don't you?"

She asked calm.

"They are friendly folks."

Beorn replied in his deep voice, still busy placing figurines infront of them.

"Hmm. Yes but some want to supper you."

"Not me." He looked at her. At least she seemed to cheer up.

She set the bear figurine back to the board. 'Not him?'

"You were never attacked by a wild animal?"

He shook his head as he finished preparing the game.

"No, why would I?"

She frowned a little. His behavior was strange. To live out here without any danger, except for the orcs wandering around seemed like a lie to her. But the round eyes with lifted brows infront of her didn't seem to hide anything.

"Nevermind.. Explain your little game to me!"

She exclaimed curious and glad to have company. Beorn introduced her to the rules and while the snow was falling down on the lands and house of Beorn they were playing chess.

After a few rounds he was heading for the bed as he always did. Jova was alone again and walking through his home. Carefully she began to clean up a little. Not to wake the generous, tall man that gave her shelter. Something she could do for him, she thought and looked around. A few mugs and bottles of mead in the kitchen but no dried meat hanging. Glasses full of vegetables, like beans, corn, cabbages and carrots were stored in a little chamber behind an old curtain. A milkcan in the corner made her blink. She would gather some milk for breakfast and cook it.

The next morning Jova stood in the giants kitchen, preparing a little breakfast for her host. Indeed, she thought, this place seemed like an enchanted world.

"What are you doing?"

Jova turned around and found Beorn standing right behind her.

"You scared me! It's called breakfast, got some milk from the fuzzy cows, take a seat."

Beorn slowly did as she brought the dishes and her selfmade bread. It was blackened at some spots. With big eyes he followed every step and move she made. She was not a good at baking bread but he was grateful and even flattered by her kindness. Never before did someone cook or bake for him.

When she sat down he was still looking at her.

"I know it's not perfect but I made some gruel too. Hope you like it.."

She pointed at the bowl with dried berries and marmalade in a white mass. An insecure smile adressed to him broke the silence after all. Beorn laughed.

It was the kind of heart whelming, bolt and joyful laughter Jova remembered in the Inn of her hometown. She blushed a little insecure of his reaction.

"That's amazing! Never before did someone cook for me!"

Whatever was so funny about it, the laughter of Beorn made her giggle too.

Though the meal was unusual, they ate peaceful, sitting together at the big table.

"Where is your family, Beorn?"

Jova took a chance to get to know him better but just when she asked Beorn she regretted her curiousness.

"Dead."

She gulped down her last bite.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright... Not your fault." He was calm and got up, leaving, a cold wind stroke through her hair and the front door closed behind him. Jova felt incredible sorry.

During the day she fed the hens and goats. Jova helped wherever she might be helpful. Beorn had disappeared. He wasn't in the yard nor the house. She was a little worried. Was he mad? Did she upset him so much that he would throw her out of his house? Jova was sad and regretted deeply her question. There was a pain in his eyes she had never seen before. Not even in the eyes of a man back in her village. How she hated herself bringing so much emotional pain back to him. She huffed and sat down on the stairs infront of the house. Suddenly the big gates of Beorn's home opened and the tall grown man slipped inside. He noticed her and for a moment they simply gazed at each other. He was about to pass her figure on the staircase when she spoke up:

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, forgive me."

He stood calm and finally joined her, sitting down next to her.

"I feel so stupid, just... don't know.. I was curious."

He leaned to his knees with his elbows. silence.

"Where is your family, Jova?"

Surprised the young woman looked up to him. He didn't seem angry, did he? The shakles on his forearm caught her sight. She hadn't seen them before. She tried to remember but he used to wear long sleeves since she arrived. Now a woolen vest was covering his body but his arms were uncovered. When she gazed back up to him his eyes met hers. Something horrible must have happened to his family. The iron around his wrists told her so. She pressed her lips together before she spoke.

"A little village south-east of esgaroth.. My mother died of a lung desease. I never met my father. I left the house after her funeral. Couldn't stand to stay there.."

She looked away. His eyes were always piercing her soul. At least it felt like he did. Beorn hummed and stared at the gate too.

"I'm sorry for your loss. So you left to start a new life." His calm deep voice gave her comfort.

"Somehow.. Didn't know my journey would end at your door."

Beorn noded.

"It won't. I promise. But I can't leave my friends now. I got to wait for spring. Then I will bring you to the borders of Rohan. Alright?"

Jova smiled happy and hugged him in joy. "Thank you so much!"


	4. Chapter 3 - The River Flows Frozen

_This is a fanfiction, inspired by Tolkien's universe of middleearth. I do not own any of the chars. All characters belong to their original author._

 **Deep Faded Paws**

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

 **The River Flows Frozen**

All winter Jova helped Beorn in the house and became friends with the animals. Except for the horses of which Beorn took care of. The snow was melting soon and spring revived the valley. The past weeks Jova tried very hard to become friends with the ponies but they were not very fond of the young lady and her ambitions. Their respect for the grizzly master was related to his understanding for them. They had a bond. Beorn was able to talk to all the creatures of middle earth, except for those that were made by evil magic.

In the great yard Beorn was standing in the sun, preparing the ground for the vegetablesseed he prepared last year. Jova's voice reached his sensitive ears and he turned around. She was talking to the animals, running after them, begging for their attention which caused them to run away just when she made a step towards them. They were ignoring her like that for weeks. Days passed and Beorn always watched her trying to become friends with the horses.

One day he was chopping wood, gazing at her, interested in her actions. This time the young woman with the hazel, curly hair pretended to be extremely busy with some certain grass and flowers in her hands. Beorn leaned to his axe and stopped his work. The scene infront of him made him drool and a smile formed on his lips when the leading steed followed Jova, who only showed him her back. She was busy. The animal stood in complete confusion behind her. The steed huffed but Jova didn't react. Beorn smirked. Now she got him. Every word the poor steed adressed to her only aused to amuse his master from afar. Jova didn't have the gift he had, but the animal didn't know.

Jova didn't notice Beorn. Calm she walked a few steps. The horse followed her. Now even the herd was watching them. Jova sniffed and pretended to eat the precious meal in her hands. Eager the steed poked her shoulder and nuzzled her hair. Beorn chuckled. Giggling in joy Jova turned a little.

"You want some too...?"

The horse neighed softly and the next moment Jova fed the steed with her teaser. The grizzly man scratched his beard and chin line on the left. She had managed to catch the animals attention precisely. She was clever and learning to solve problems on her own. Beorn was a little impressed though he wouldn't admit.

The following days Jova gained the herds friendship and trust while Beorn prepared the beehives for the new bee queens. She ran over the plains with the herd, laughter filled the air. The shapeshifter enjoyed her company.

Warmer days came and the flowers were blooming, the hives growing of life so Beorn was looking forward to get some tasty honey soon. He and Jova were getting along very well. She helped him whenever she could. Taking care of the hens, ponies, dogs and all the other animals he always called 'friends'. Beorn used to live alone out here. She thought it was normal to call these creatures friends from his point of view.

At night Beorn always disappeared sooner or later. Leaving her home alone. She never asked where he went to but one night she could hear heavy footsteps long after he had left the house. They were not his, and infact Beorn never returned so soon. She held her breath.

A shiver ran down her spine as a shadow wandered across the window which was brightened little by starlight. Hasty but quiet she got up and locked the backdoor, then the front door. Why didn't the dogs bark nor growl? She saw how afraid they hid under the table. She shifted away from the walls and sat down in Beorn's huge chair. She tried to hold her breath, waiting for the intruder to get lost. Strange noises, some scratching, some stomping, echoed in the halls of her host.

The next morning Jova woke up early. She didn't remember when she fell asleep but the fear still clung to her when she got up. Sunlight broke into the house through the small windows. It gave the house a friendly warmth. She peeked into Beorns room but it was empty. No snorting. He always used to be home before dawn.

"Beorn?"

No reply. Carefully she moved to the front door and opened it, afraid of what might lurk outside. Instead of an orc or warg she saw the tall grizzly man on the ground, in the grass.

"Beorn?!"

Her eyes were wide open in shock, she ran towards him. He was naked and hurt. She shook his shoulder as she kneeled down, wondering what had happened to him. Suddenly Beorn moved, groaning terrifying before his eyes opened. Jova was terrified, they were deep dark, and like a rolling thunder he growled at her, which caused her to scoop away as quick as possible. Staring at him in disbelief. When his eyes turned to those she knew her paralized knees finally obeyed and she quickly got up. Everything in her screamed to get away from him, from this place. She ran into the house to get her stuff. His voice, calling her name, echoed inside her ears but she didn't respond. She had to leave this strange place. What was going on here?

She ran into the kitchen to get a knife when Beorn stood in the door.

"Jova?"

"Back! Stay away!"

She flung around, pointing at him with the long blade. Slowly he closed the door behind him. The shakle around his wrist clacked against the handle.

"Let me explain.."

"What in the name of Valar are you?!"

He stepped closer, his eyes set to the knife and than to her eyes.

"You don't understand, -"

"Don't come any closer!"

Beorn shook his head slightly.

"I am a shapeshifter. Sometimes ... I change. "

He drew closer, eyes on her trembling hands which clung around the knife. She backed away. Her hearbeat rose, he could hear it, like drums in his sensitive ears. This is not what he wanted.

"So, lying naked in the yard, growling at me like a beast is simply your way?!"

Nervous she licked over her dry lips, she couldn't back away anymore she stood with the back to the huge sink, while he moved closer and closer.

Five months had passed, living together under one roof. What did he just say? She was confused.

He stood still. Her eyes became wet.

"You locked the door, I couldn't get home, that's why I remained outside."

She bit her lower lip. Beorn saw the inner fight of the young woman reflecting in her expressions. Her beautiful eyes locked to his. They were filled with tears and pure angst. Beorn hated the way he made her feel about him. The shapeshifter liked her. She was good company. Does she hate him now?

"Give me that... Come on Jova. You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

"Do YOU?!" Jova asked in return.

He frowned and reached out for the knife, very slow and carefully. When his fingertips touched the blade he was still staring at her. Finally she let go and the knife fell to the ground. She was scared of him and he hated that.

Calm he kicked the knife aside and grabbed her. When her curly brown hair hit his bare chest he felt her tears on his skin. Crying like a child in his arms. Jova mumbled something about him being a beast but he didn't mind. She was mad because he scared her to death. He simply held her until she was calming down.

"Do you feel better now? ..I am what I am. I never wanted to scare you, nor could I harm you. You should know that.. I'm sorry.. Jova."

The smell of Wood and Wind and even the whole forest clung to his skin. Jova dried her tears with the back of her hand, pushing him aside softly but demanding. His Skin was warm under her fingers. She blushed lightly and looked away. Right, he didn't wear any clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? Don't you think.. That I should have known of that curse upon you? I mean, you could have..-"

She turned away from him to give him some privacy while he grabbed some trousers and got dressed.

"It is no curse. It's my blood. Sometimes I am a bear. Sometimes.. this. I've never been anything else. This is me.."

She noded deep in thoughts looking to the ground.

"I know what people talk about my kind.. Eating children. And worse. All lies! It is better to keep the secret, where the last beorning lives."

His eyes met hers when he moved closer again and touched her shoulder.

"The last ..? You are all alone? " She saw the pain and sadness, in his eyes when she gazed over her shoulder. Never before did he speak open about his past.

She touched his hand and slid her own down to the iron around his wrist. "And this...?"

"Orcs.."

"They caught you? But... You hunt them?"

"They killed everyone in my village. We were the first to live up in the moutains. Then .. Fire, death. They kept some of us for their "entertainment", torturing us. Some died back then. I managed to escape and recover."

Jova frowned "That's horrible.." She whispered.

Beorn noded calm.

"So you take revange every night..?"

"Yes.."

"That's why they didn't attack, or follow me.. They fear you."

Jova studied the shapeshifters face. She tried to imagine him as a bear. Which was odd and seemed impossible but it gave her the answers due to her questions. A Shapeshifter. He was real. Elves, dwarves, giant spiders. She had seen many things people talked about in the townhall and surrounding villages. Why did a Shapeshifter surprise her like that? If Beorn wanted to hurt her he would've done that the past months. Jova liked him. And she was still grateful for his help.

"Maybe" He hummed soothing.

"So you were hurt last night, and prowling around the house, weren't you?" She moved and began to check his back for new wounds. Only few scratches but also bite marks of a big predator.

His back stiffened. He didn't dare to move. Giving her the time to take care of his few wounds.

"Yes.. I wanted to sleep."

She noded "I'm sorry I was afraid..You're quite impressive... That was a warg, wasn't it?"

His brows raised amused.

"I mean by what you're doing."

He chuckled. Jova puffed his arm playful.

Later that day they sat by the fire and Beorn was carving something. They didn't speak but both were saitsfied. Jova knew she had to leave him soon. When he looked up he met her green eyes.

"What is it..?"

She took a breath.

"I have to go."

He noded and continued his crafting.

"Whenever you want to start your journey.."

Beorn mumbled. He had mixed feelings about this and tried to focus on the pieace of wood which slowly turned into a bear.

"My mother told me about Rohan. She had a sister living back there. She said that this is the only family left and I should go and find her."

Beorn hummed.

"May I visit you?"

He rose his head in surprise.

"Yes.. Well no, it.. could be dangerous for you."

She noded in agreement. The world became a dangerous place, conquered by creatures of evil. She knew he was right though she already missed him.

"Jova.. You are always welcome, but I know that you won't return. And that's alright.."

She got up and fed the flames with some wood before she lay down in the cove. She was a little upset but she simply tried to sleep, while the blade of Beorn's knife carved the wood. Some how she was hurt.


End file.
